Eternity Moment
by secretoftetra
Summary: Chapter Thirteen? Must be unlucky.'Oh! Right...Raven.' She threw the toy car at the wall. It bounced off loudly, and we both looked at each other, Terra wide eyed. 'I don't know why I did that.'
1. Lost in her eyes

Tet:Tet here, with a new story! I don't own Teen Titans, but if I did, then to hell with school! I'd be living in a mansion…..well I don't own it unfortunately but we all have dreams, or as I like to call them, "secret plan:t" Anyways, you can flame if you want to, but please review peoples! It makes my pathetic life seem, sort of, well no it doesn't _really_ make it seem better, but I like to read..…and I will respond! Yay! Now on with the fanfic!

* * *

"Beastdude?"

"Ugh…"

I tried to think of something nice to say to her.

Something classy and deep, that would bring us back to the moment. I looked over at her, standing on the rocks next to me, just staring out into the ocean.

She's so pretty. I couldn't halep but notice her dreamy eyes. The deep purplish blue eyes that make Raven have that mysterious look about her.

But I know better.

Over the years of trying so hard to find the emotion in her, the one thing about her that I've found to show the most emotion are her eyes.

They look so misty and unrevealing on the outside, but if you really look, you can tell exactly who she is and what she's feeling on the inside the second you look in her eyes.

When she's sad, you can sometimes see tiny tears starting to build up, and her squinting, trying hard to fight it off.

When she's pissed, it's almost scary. They're like daggers that can pierce right through you. Believe me, you would not want to be on the recieveing end of those daggers.

But when she's happy, oh man, when SHE is happy.

There's this sparkle that she gets in her eyes. It makes them look bright and shiny, and well, when she looks at me with that look in her eyes, my insides melt.

I've never felt this way about anyone before.

I can remember the first day we met.

_I had just finished eating breakfast when the doorbell rang. Robin had told us that soon a witch about our ages would be a new addition to the team. I had pictured her as the stereo-type witch. Green, warty, and wrinkled. So when the bell rang on that cold, gray Thursday in December, I trudged to the door, expecting the worst._

_And then I saw her._

_Standing there with her beautiful hair, flowing gracefully in the wind. I stood there with my mouth wide open, drooling._

_After about a minute, she finally spoke, the words flowing out of her mouth with grace and skill._

"_Um, hi?"_

_Too shocked at her beauty to say anything, I still stood there just staring taking in all of her features. The curves of her body, the puzzled look on her face, and her eyes, the most beautiful part about her._

_That's when I learned the true personality of Raven. _

_She gently took her hand and pushed my jaw up so my mouth closed. Then she put her finger up to my lips and with one quick movement, wiped the drool off of my face. She leaned he face in close to mine and whispered, "Name's Raven, don't forget it." She smiled (I swear!) and pushed past me into Titans Tower._

Yep, even back then I couldn't figure out Raven.

She's so unpredictable.

But the one thing about her eyes that I still am yet to figure out is how it feels like she can see right through me sometimes. When she looks at me, they're like piercing into my thoughts and mind. It's as if she can tell what I'm feeling through my eyes. The same way I can tell with her….

That's why over the years I've always had this feeling that she knows how I feel about her. It scares me too because I don't know if she feels the same way.

She probably doesn't.

We don't have much in common, she probably wouldn't even care if I left forever.

It's hopeless.

Will I ever be able to tell her how I feel?

We stood there in an uncomfortable silence, absorbed in each our own thoughts.

"Uh, Beastboy?"

"What?", I said as she jerked me out of my thoughts.

I cleared my throat.

"I mean, yes?"

"Goodnight." She started to turn away.

"Wait!", I said, grabbing her hand.

She blushed and looked down our hands clasped together, and then up at me. She looked nervous.

"Umm…yes?" Yes, there was no doubt about it. She was nervous.

"Uhhh….." I had to tell her! I had to!

"Goodnight, Raven."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Tet: So? Did you like it? Leave me a review, and let me know what you thought. Until next time, I'm Tetra, bringing you the looooove.

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Blue and White Striped Boxers

T: Wow…sorry about the total lack of chapters on my part. Over a month dammit. Let's just say school's been hell. Who could've thought that going on a hw ban for over a month and then having to bust your ass to fix the mess could lead to such crap?!? Well then I guess its only right to answer my three reviews, they really did cheer me up…

Purplerave: Aww now I feel bad that I didn't update sooner, but thank you!! You rock.

Regrem Erutarec: oh I hadn't even realized that I had that setting on. Thanks for letting me know, lol. You rock as well.

Tidus'luvr: Hey thank you, you made my day. bb/rae forever!!!!!!

Disclaimer: "Life's a bitch, then you die."-My friend Anna. So I don't own the Teen Titans. But dude, one day I will. You wait. You just wait!!!1 When I own them, the world will be a better place. Despair and misery will be everywh-oh wait, I shouldn't say that. Then you people won't vote for me when I run for ruler of the world, a new position that I will introduce to the world the second I get out of this hellhole they call high school. Anyways, on with the fic!

BANG. BANG. BANG. CRASH!!

"What the-"

Beast Boy opened his eyes to see Cyborg standing in his doorway, the door smashed to bits.

"Uhh….sorry?"

"Eh, it was bound to happen."

He slid out from his bunk beds, and walked to the mirror above his dresser.

"What do you want anyways?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, then turned around to face Cyborg.

"Breakfast…"

"Alright I'll be down in a sec."

He started to take off his clothes, and then walked back to his mirror. He stood there in only his blue and white striped boxers looking at himself in the mirror.

_How can I make Raven like me? Oh, who am I kidding? I'm green for god's sake. I have no chance whatsoever._

He turned around and leaned against the dresser.

_Even if I did tell her how I felt, she'd probably freak and never talk to me again. Nope, telling her how I feel is way out of the question. _

But even as he stood there, half naked, he couldn't help but think about her. Her beautiful body, those curves, oh god, he had to stop thinking about her. But she was so damn pretty!!!

Just as he tried to push her out of his mind, who walked into his room, but the hottie herself, Raven.

"Hey Beast Boy, everyone wants to know why y-woah……"

She had suddenly noticed that Beast Boy wasn't wearing anything but boxers.

"Uhh, sorry."

She blushed.

"Umm don't worry about it.", Beast Boy said, blushing darker than even she.

He turned away, and waited until he knew that she was gone.

_Nice Beast Boy, nice._


	3. Leading On

Tet: I know. I KNOW it has been forever since I updated. Don't kill me. I mean probably all the reviewers had lost hope, forgotten of this story, my name, everything. Some even planning to murder me, but I am back. I promise that this time I won't leave like that. I was mean and here, I AM SORRY! I AM FUHHHFREAKING SORRY. I truly am. Sorry.

And just a side note…I dunno, I feel like that last chapter kind of downplayed the first…its like, make a nice deep angsty first chapter and then throw in some cheesy boxer scene to cliché it all. Well just my opinion…anyways.

Okay okay, down to business.

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. There we go, moving on moving on.

And now I present to you, the people, the third chapter of Eternity Moment, **'Leading on'

* * *

**

I got dressed and went downstairs, everyone was already eating.

I spoke to no one, reliving the moment I had just had with Raven.

Did that REALLY just happen? Now how come it couldn't have been the other way around?

No. No Beastboy, stop thinking like that. This is all too much.

"THE SYRUP!"

"Huh?"

I suddenly realized Starfire was yelling at me to pass the syrup. Well, not yelling, she never did that of course, but passionately talking loudly, I suppose. I passed her the syrup, and went back into my own thoughts, but failed, for now someone else was asking me something.

"Are you okay? You look kind of funny."

"I'm FINE."

But it wasn't only my voice saying those words. Raven had said the exact same thing, in answer to Cyborg.

We both looked at each other and blushed and looked down. What were we fucking psychic now?

"Okay then…", Cyborg looked at Robin, who gave a curt nod.

"Guys, whats going on?"

Nobody answered.

"Nothing."

Ugh. We both had said that together too.

"Why, why don't you both raise your hands and talk in turn?", offered Starfire, clearly trying not to laugh.

"Look, I don't feel so good, I'm gonna go."

And with that, Raven left me there in a mystified silence.

"Pass the syrup."

I looked up at Robin, and threw the syrup at him.

"HEY! What is wrong with you today?"

I got up and walked to my room. Today was turning out to be more crazy than yesterday, with all that stuff going on.

I lay down on the floor, for no reason at all. I stared up at the ceiling wondering why all of a sudden it seemed like every moment between me and Raven lasted forever. Like an eternity.

"Beast Boy?"

I looked up and saw Raven standing in the doorway once again.

"Um, yes?"

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"Well…the ceiling looks uncomfortable." A sad attempt at a joke.

"Hahaha…"

SHE LAUGHED.

"Haha, so what do you want?"

"Um, I think we need to talk."

I stared at her.

Of course, inside of me there were bombs exploding and little men screaming 'Man overboard! Man overboard! S.O.S.!' I lay there for what seemed like an eternity, unsure of what to say though the obvious answer 'Okay' couldn't seem to find its way out of my throat.

"Beast Boy?"

"Uh, shall we go up to the roof then? You know some fresh air, I can clear my throat, and talk."

"You are talking right now…"

"Oh, you know what I mean," I said to her as she gave me an almost knowing look, of what was happening inside my body, my brain numbing as I spoke.

"Come on."

She grabbed my hand and led me away. To what? I didn't know. But I went anyway.

This could be it

* * *

. 

Tet: I think I kind of liked this chapter. I don't know. Well review and tell me what you thought…it means a lot and I am sorry, I didn't answer the reviews from the last. I just wanted to get this out there, but I think I might answer some of my favorite (if there are any) after this update. For now, I'm just good old T.

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Regrets much?

Tet: Hey! Wow I have to say...i feel loved. I actually have a 'respiratory tract infection' or thats what the doctors say, that I caught in Disney World and I have been stuck in my house like a prisoner. Okay I will stop complaining, but the point is your reviews made me feel so happy. Okay I will answer them, because I know all of you really care what I think and feel.

**Darkest Midnight:** Don't hurt me. You seem cool. I am glad I am back and that you are glad I am back. Wow I sound mental. I will just go onto the next one.

**InkBlotted Chakra: **I am! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**SOFO: **Thank you! I will try.

**VeelaChic:** I am happy I made you laugh. Seriously I was really happy whenI read that you cracked up. Oh and by the way UPDATE LOONY! I really liked it, I did. That whole "POTTER STOP FLIRTING WITH LOONY." , laughed Malfoy. Or something like that, that line. I pictured that so perfectly I loved it, it was so in character of him. You are good.

**WickedWitchoftheSE: **WICKED! DUDE, I'm like going to see it August 23rd, I bought the tickets in June it was completely sold out until then. Wow your name is so cool. When I saw your review i was like wicked? WICKED! The book rocks, no? I love it. The soundtrack is amazing. Sorry I'm rambling on here. You rock thanks for reviewing.

**Hikari-Aoi:** Yes here is the next chapter. ) AND, 'arigato' means thank you in japanese? I think. Maybe Puffy AmiYumi has paid off for me, maybe not. Okay well thank you for reviewing and reading.

**The Mad shoe: **Thank you! I hope it is.

Tet: So all in all i am very happy that some of the old reviewers from January remembered me, and that the new ones kick serious ass. So another thank you to all of you and a happy summer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans. I am drinking homemade (that I made though I am not a home) lemonade mixed with coke. It tastes weird but it is all that i own.

Tet: Well, I guess here we go...Chapter Four **'Regrets much?'**

* * *

I held my breath as we stood alone, on the rooftop of Titans Tower. I'll admit, I was scared. 

What was going to happen? What was there to talk about?

There was everything to talk about, but nothing to say.

"So...", she said, to break the silence.

I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Beastboy...lately, I feel different."

"What do you mean?", I said, out of curiosity and shock.

There was a pause.

"I feel like I'm getting older. I feel like there are things in my past that I regret, but I can change them if I try to. I just don't know where to begin to explain it all to you."

"Huh?"

Surely, she had invited me up here to talk about the boxer incident and breakfast, right? But no. This was about Raven, the true Raven I see in her eyes. This was new territory.

"I mean, well, what do you mean? What kinds of things exactly?", I said, trying to put me on level ground with her.

"I'm sorry, did you think I was going to be talking about something else up here? You seem kind of nervous."

Damn. Maybe it was the fact that my hand was shaking when she had held it. Maybe that had given it away.

"No its just...Well, you never really left us, the team and I, under the impression that you wanted to talk about feelings, and stuff."

"Oh."

Now she looked kind of sad. Crap what do I say? Now I'm nervous. This isn't what I wanted at all! GOD!

"No I mean, like...no, this is good you should talk about your feelings. Well not all the time the it gets annoying. NO!", I said grabbing her by the cloak. She immediately turned a shade of violent pink, at the feeling of my hands upon her.

"I'm not annoyed! I'm not annoyed! I dont want you to think this is annoying, because I am not annoyed! I'm happy for you actually! Happy!", I finished shrilly, still holding her by her cloak.

"Beastboy why're you so nervous?"

"What I am not nervous. Oh no. Not nervous not me. I'm Mr. Not Nervous.", I said fast, taking my hands off of her and turning back to the sky.

Stupid joke.

"Yeah okay, thats why you're talking like it's a race. Calm down. I didnt think talking about this was going to make you crazy, and nervous, or something."

I blushed, but didn't say anything.

I had just made a complete fool of myself, uttering things out so fast I didn't even know what i was saying for God's sake. I must have been mental to come here, mental. But I think I'm making a big deal out of this. Okay calm down BB, calm down.

"Look...maybe we should just do this another time."

"NO!", I yelled. I didn't want this to end.

"No.", I said more calmly. "Please, I really am making a fool of myself. Look, tell me about your regrets."

"Well..."

Raven stared off into the distance, the sky, the same way I was just looking. Now I stared at her purposefully, I was intrigued. I waited hopefully.

"Beastboy, how do I begin? They all have to do with one thing, really. It's hard for me to put this."

She bit her lip, and turned her eyes back onto me.

"My regrets...they're all about y-"

"HEY!"

I stood there transfixed by her, as she turned her head to look at Cyborg who was standing by the stairs.

What she had just been about to say...no.

That last word...the whole purpose of our heart to heart chat couldn't have been...

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING? IT'S TIME FOR STANKBALL!"

I finally turned my head to look at the reason that we had been interrupted once again in a moment of intense emotion.

"Well lets GO ya'll.", and he turned and walked down the stairs.

I stoodgrounded in my spot, unable to move, unable to look at anything but Raven, which I had just turned my eyes upon again.

She avoided my gaze and muttered something like "Let's go."

Raven turned and started to walk towards the door.

I had to ask her. I had to.

"Raven-", I began.

"No. Beastboy, another time, okay?"

I stared into her eyes. The eyes that for so long were mysterious and intriguing and now were ever so much more than that.

"Okay."

* * *

Tet: Well? How did you like it? I know it was short, but more will come in a soon, I promise. This chapter was kind of deep. I guess I can't decide if I want this to be funny or more emotional...Hmm. Well read and review and tell me what you think, I will answer the reviews, or at least I will try to. And of course, thank you. 

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Dark Hallways, and Orange Juice

Tet: Yep, another chapter of Eternity Moment, the story you all love and obsess over with a deep, burning passion (sense the sarcasm). All three of my reviewers, thank you. Now I am guessing most of you would think I was a bit upset I got only three reviews for this last chapter. Well you are DEAD WRONG. It has been only two days right? And I am happy that I got any, and I didn't expect any since I seem to be changing my story from awkward moments, to heart to heart chats on a daily basis. Well I guess we will have to wait to find out what awaits Beast Boy (Is it Beast Boy or Beastboy? ERGH.) and Raven. Awkwardness or deepness and meaning? Hmm, I sense a bit of both. Well, here we go anyways. So yeah, the reviews, I'll answer them.

**InkBlotted Chakra:** I am glad of that. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Darkest Midnight: **Lol, I actually laughed really loud when I read your review. Which story? I'll read it. Thank you, you're pretty awesome yourself.

**Iuz the Old:** Yes indeed! Thanks, I'm glad you think my story is coolioso, it makes me happy to know that.

Tet: So thank to all of my anonymous readers, and to my reviewers, I'm not being sarcastic (it's hard to tell sometimes with me if you know me) I appreciate you reading and reviewing, and well, caring. Much love.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans. God I wish I did. If you only knew, if you only knew.

Tet: Yes I will shutup. Here is the next chapter.

****

**Chapter Five: Dark Hallways, and Orange Juice

* * *

**

She didn't mention it for the rest of the day. I think she might have been avoiding me. Whenever I walked into a room she would walk out….maybe it's just my imagination.

That night as I lay in my bed, I thought about it all.

She couldn't possibly have counted on Cyborg to interrupt her. So what if she did finish that sentence….

What would she have said? My regrets…they're all about you? All about your something? All about yo-yo's? I'm just guessing, I don't know. Maybe I'm better off.

I had been thinking about what it would be like if me and Raven started dating. How would the team react?

Would they be embarrassed? Would they not let it continue?

What if me and her started going out and then broke up? I don't think I would be able to stand being in the same house then eating and living with her, knowing that I had been with her, but messed it all up somehow and it could never go back to the way it was.

I don't think it would work out. But then what if it all did? Me and Raven went out, Robin and Starfire (because anyone with brains knows they belong together), Cyborg and Jinx or Bumblebee perhaps? Well no one really cares about him anyway.

I was still fuming about his stankball interruptions. The past two times me and Raven have started something, he finished it.

"Yo BB whats happenin?"

There he was, did he know I had just been thinking mean thoughts about him? Well he deserved what I thought.

"Hey…"

"Listen, about this morning…was I walking in on something?"

I said nothing.

"Beastboy?"

"Yeah. Yeah as a matter of fact, you did walk in on something. And it wasn't the first time either. Why don't you fucking think before you speak? God, I don't even wanna look at you."

And with that I pushed past him out of my room and ran down the hall. I'm a hardass aren't I?

"Ouch!"

I had just ran into something soft and yet hard at the same time. It was dark in the hallway I couldn't tell who I was lying on top of.

"Beastboy?", came a girls voice.

"Yeah?"

WOAH. All of a sudden I felt a warmth upon my lips, and I felt someone, someone kissing me.

I closed my eyes (though it was so dark, there really was no need to), and I kissed back, feelingwarm arms enclosing me in them.

I didn't want it to end.

I felt like my whole life, had been one long prologue to this encounter in the cold, darkness of a hallway floor.

But as soon as it had started, it had ended.

I felt hands push me away with sudden force, as though the mystery kisser had suddenly realized what they were doing.

"Hello? HEY! Who did I just….", I couldn't bring myself to say what had just happened, maybe it was all a dream.

I felt someone get up next to me and run down the hallway.

I got up and started to run after them when I tripped and fell over a piece of dirty laundry, conveniently placed by a game of stankball.

It figures.

I went back to my room and tried to sleep, but it was a lost cause. I couldn't stop thinking about the Mystery Kiss.

Yes, I was calling it the Mystery Kiss.

Who was it? Well the answer was obvious.

Someone had broken into Titans Tower to kiss me.

Yeah, I was just hoping that was the case. It could not have been Starfire. She wouldn't have been knocked down by me, her super strength and all.

But Raven? No…..I mean, how could it be?

Raven. Even her name is mysterious. Mysterious! She's the mystery girl who performed the Mystery Kiss on me.

I'm kidding. Why in the world would she kiss me? Maybe I imagined it all.

I had strange dreams that night. I knew I did, because I kept waking up with my hand down my-ah…never mind that.

Anyway, I woke up and it was only six. I couldn't sleep so I went into the kitchen to drown my sorrows in orange juice. But there was someone else in the kitchen.

Starfire.

"Glorious morning Beastboy! Did you sleep well?"

"Er, okay…", I said untruthfully, thankful she did not know how my night went.

Then I decided, spur of the moment.

"Did you kiss me last night?"

She didn't blush. She just turned her eyes upon me in surprise.

"Kiss you? No…I don't believe so. Why?"

I considered not telling her. But it was only Star.

"Well…"

I told her about what happened.

"I see.", she said, as I finished. "Well, it probably is her. I mean who could it be then? I doubt whether Robin or Cyborg would do anything of the sort. I believe that word is 'gay' on Earth? Well I don't think they're gay. I mean from the story it seemed as if it was a girl. It wasn't me. It wasn't Robin or Cyborg."

I stared at her.

"I don't think anyone could have broken into the tower to kiss you either." She looked at me as if daring to say what she was about to.

"It must have been Raven.", she finished.

"What must have been Raven?"

My heart stopped beating right then and there. I was dead.

"Oh Hello there Raven! Good morning!"

Raven was, but a few feet away from me.

I could smell her from where I was. She smelled like white candles in a rose garden.

Like all the good of the world into one smell. She was simply beautiful.

But the sound of her voice, however distant and far away it sounded, brought me back down to Earth.

"What's going on?"

"I-uh, that is to say…I mean what? Whats going on with what?", I was nervous and I knew she knew it.

"Ah, you mean why we were just speaking of your name?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Well I was just saying who finished the orange juice. Starfire thought it was you.", I said thinking fast.

"But the bottle is full."

I whipped my head around to the bottle on the table as did Starfire. It was indeed, full.

I looked up into the eyes of Starfire thinking the exact same thing.

Uh-oh.

"Actually I think he meant to say, who bought a new one?"

"YES! Yes I did.", smiling at Raven.

She looked from me to Starfire, and thank god, walked away muttering something like "okayyyyy"

"WHEW."

Me and Starfire both exhaled deeply, happy to get out of that one.

"Lets keep this between the both of us."

I walked out of the kitchen and was going to my room when I saw someone standing still in front of me.

I looked and saw Raven standing alone in the dark hallway that we had kissed.

"Raven?"

"Beastboy?"

I blushed.

She blushed.

There was a moment of silence.

And then there was two.

"Are you okay Beastboy?"

I looked up into her eyes and then looked down. The carpet had become strangely interesting.

"Yeah. I'm just….tired. From last night.", I looked up.

She blushed, if it was possible, darker.

I looked away, embarrassed.

"Listen, Raven…did you happen to-…what I mean to say is-well, did you-"

"Hey guys."

So Robin does have a part in this story after all.

I turned my gaze upon him.

"Umm am I interrupting something?"

Raven didn't say anything.

I looked at her for help, and then I realized the feeling inside of me was anger.

"Yes. Yes you have interrupted something. You and half the freaking world."

I grabbed Raven by the arm.

She gasped.

"Get out of my way."

I pushed past him and pulled Raven along with me leaving Robin in our wake.

She just held her arm limply in my hand, as I dragged her halfway through Titans Tower. She didn't ask me where we were going.

I expect it was from shock.

I didn't let go until we had reached the edge of the rooftop.

I stared out into the ocean. She stared at me, so I looked into her eyes.

I tried to speak, but suddenly my throat had decided to close itself against my will.

She was just staring at me.

"Raven."

And suddenly I realized that I had to do it.

This was the one chance I had. The moment, that people say our lives are leading us up to.

This was it.

From that single word I knew I could tell her everything in the world, and then some.

I would tell her my hearts desire.

We would share an eternity moment.

"Raven...", I said again, softly.

We looked into each others eyes, I could feel the heat coming from her body.Neither of us was blushing, just standing there, almost hypnotized from each others eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak.

Here we go, kids.

* * *

Tet: So? What did you think? I know "another cliffhanger WHAT is this girls problem?" Well, I guess you can only wait to find out. Read and review please….until next time, Tet here, bringing you the love.

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. OMG, a sexy ghost

Tet: Wow. The response to that last chapter has been amazing. 10 freaking reviews…wow. I have to say I feel honored. I also felt a little obligated to update soon, well, because of one, **dannyspudge**. I read his review and I know how it feels to have to wait for another chapter and be disappointed when it doesn't come in time, when you're dreading something you're doing tomorrow. And well, I like english boys. blush So the reviews, I guess I'll answer them if anyone really cares at all. You can just scroll down if you don't care. I don't care…

**WickedWitchoftheSE: **Thank you! I'm glad you liked that line, I didn't know if it would fit in alright. 

**Iuz the Old:** Lol, calm the twitches. I am so happy you think my story is awesomeamazingsuperfantastic!

**Darkest Midnight:** No I will read it! Wow, someone actually read what I wrote in response to their review. I thought everyone would just scroll over this lol. Aww, you love my story. Thanks! You rock.

**brittany: **I can't help but feel scared of those 'personal reasons' lol. Aww, I love you too.

**OveractiveMind: **Haha, perhaps. And im glad you liked the Mystery Kiss. I had actually thought it was a bit much.

**Savi:** Thanks! I'm happy you liked it.

**Lady Pyrefly:** Yay! I was hoping someone would mention the orange juice scene! I made you laugh! Yay! And you liked the different bits! Yay! I'm so happy. I will try to keep it up!

**InkBlotted Chakra:** You did? Yes!

**Helen:** Yay! Thanks! You rock.

**dannyspudge: **Lol…I think you can read what I wrote up there as a response. This one is for you.

**Little Dark Bird:** Oh you liked the thing about the eyes? I thought I was weird for writing a lot about that. Thanks!

Tet: So all in all, I am really really happy. And if you thought that I was being sarcastic in an answer to your review, I SWEAR I WAS NOT. I just say things and they sound like it's a joke but I'm totally serious. So, here is the next chapter, I know what is going to happen, and I hope you guys don't hate me for it.

And now, the sixth chapter of 'Eternity Moment':

'**OMG a sexy ghost.'**

* * *

Then I closed it.

I had suddenly realized we were not alone. There was someone else standing a few feet away from me.

My heart stopped beating. I was dead on arrival. Goodbye world.

It was Terra.

"A GHOOOOOST! AHHH IT'S A GHOST!"

It was unbelievable.

"Hey there guys."

And it all started coming back to me. The sound of her voice, so delicate and beautiful.

"BUT…but y- wait no, YOU'RE DEAD!"

Raven wasn't saying anything. She was just staring at Terra with a look of bewilderment on her beautiful face.

Oh no…Raven-beautiful. Terra-beautiful.

What am I going to do! But Terra is alive!

She ran forward and threw her arms around me.

I just stood there, unable to say anything.

"But…how did you survive?", Raven had finally spoken.

"Well it was hard. Rock solid, to be exact. I just ended up struggling and struggling with the rock around me, until my powers were so strong, I could finally break it off."

"Oh, Terra….I'm so glad you're back…We all thought for sure that you were…Oh Terra,"

I hugged her again.

Raven stood beside us in a stony silence.

Terra let go and hugged Raven. Unfortunately Raven just stood there, staring at me with a mixture of odd feelings in her eyes, I didn't understand.

"Well, watch out, I think I hear Starfire, and she may just crush your body to pebbles when she sees you."

"Yeah, I remember from the last time.", she winced. It was a beautiful wince though. Her blonde hair, swaying in the wind.

I couldn't remember why I had even brought Raven up here in the first place.

"Beastboy, are you okay?"

I suddenly realized that I had been staring at Terra with my mouth open, and my head slightly to the side.

Raven's words pulled me out of my trance.

"What? Oh, uh yeah, yeah I'm fine, I'm fine."

There was a loud shriek and a sound of bodies hitting the ground.

I looked around quickly and saw that Starfire had come outside and seen Terra. She had threw herself at her, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Terra! But how did you? I mean, whats going on? Oh it so glorious to see you! We thought for sure you were gone forever, but Terra, oh how wonderful! Wonderful!"

"Yo! My girl, Terra this is crazy…"

Cyborg was up here too.

"Terra. Wow."

So was Robin.

They shepherded her to the door and started to walk downstairs asking for details ofher spectacular escape of certain death.

I looked at Raven and finally remembered what we were up here for.

But somehow, the presence of Terra thrown upon us, I couldn't bring myself to say any of what I had been sure of saying, just a few minutes ago.My head was still spinning.

I struggled to find my voice, as me and Raven stood there in an awkward silence. But before I could even think of what to say, she was talking.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. I'm happy beyond belief."

"I can tell that. Your hand hasn't stopped shaking since she hugged you."

I looked down nervously and saw that my hand was indeed, shaking.

"Umm…listen about what I wanted to talk to you about. Well it-"

"No. Beastboy, go downstairs, and have fun with Terra. I expect you two will be going out again then? I wish you the best of luck."

But she didn't look like she did. On the contrary, her face was one of anguish, and inner pain. I could see it in her eyes.

"But Raven…"

"But Raven, what? What exactly, Beastboy? What is it that you are trying to tell me? I'm so sick of running around trying to figure out what you want. Yes, I kissed you. At least now I admit it, and show my feelings for you. But you…you go and don't tell anyone what you're feeling. You go between me and Terra, like we're some toys you can just go and play with when you get bored. So go. Go downstairs and have Terra. I know that's what you've always wanted."

She had it so wrong I actually laughed out loud.

"Raven, no that's not what I-"

But she had already strode to the door.

She threw it open.

I screamed her name and as she slammed the door, I thought I heard a stifled sob.

Maybe I shouldn't have laughed in her face.

In a moment of panic, I wondered whether I should just run after her and force her to talk to me, or to just jump off the edge of the rooftop and die.

I decided on neither.

I would go and join the festivities with Terra.

"After all…she IS a sexy 'ghost'.", I said to myself.

"Really? Do you think?"

Speak of the devil and the devil she shall appear.

"Uhhh Terra…Hi.", my voice was squeaky and high pitched all of a sudden.

It was like going through puberty all over again.

She moved closer to me.

"I missed you, BB."

"I know…I missed you so much, I thought I would never learn to live again."

"I thought I would never love again."

My eyes widened as she moved ever closer.

Beastboy, you pimp.

"I was so lonely, without you. I only thought of you. The struggle was hard. I actually broke out a few days after you left me there. But I was too weak to go on. I trained, in hiding. I wanted to be ready to fight, when I came back to you guys. And here I am. Ready."

She came closer to me. I could feel the heat from her body.

"I only thought of you Beastboy…"

"Er, is that so?"

She was so close now, I could see every eyelash, curled so fantabulously.

"Yes."

She was too close.

Terra kissed me before I could move an inch towards her.

I felt the warmth of her lips, tingling against mine.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her, as she wrapped hers around my neck.

We stood there, locked together, sharing such a deep embrace.

And then I heard a door open and a voice calling my name.

"Beastboy, wait I need to talk to y-…woah."

I opened my eyes just in time to see Raven standing there by the door, staring at us, with a look of sadness in her eyes I had never seen before.

"Raven- wait!", I called after her.

But it was too late.

She had slammed the door before I could even try to get Terra off of me.

"Tough luck, eh?", she laughed.

I threw her arms off of me and ran to the door, pulling it open.

Isprinted through Titans Tower screaming her name.

"Raven! RAVEN!"

I went to her room first, but she wasn't there.

I pulled open doors at random, but she was no where to be found.

At last I reached the final hallway ofrooms that she could be in.

I pulled open a door and saw-...holy crap.

Robin and Starfire were locked in a close embrace, kissing fiercely like there were no tomorrow.

Wow.

Before they had time to say anything, I was off and running to the next door.

I had to find her, I had to.

I opened the door to see a portal closing in front of me, I screamed her name.

"RAVEN, WAIT,"

I saw her, as it started to close.

"I'm going to Azarath, but I'll be back. Have fun with Terra."

I lunged at it, but it sealed itself in my face, sending me flying into the wall headfirst.

She was gone.

Terra appeared in the doorway.

"Come on lovebird, we have things to do."

Regretfully, I got up and followed her out of the room.

God, how I had messed everything up.

* * *

Tet: So...don't hate me for that chapter. I had to do it. Well, read and review and tell me what you thought, and if you liked it, blah, blah. Once again, I'm Tet, and I'll see you all for Chapter Seven.

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Terrapy and A Failed Suicide

Tet: Wow9 reviews, and to think, all that after I put out the probably, most hated chapter. I'm sorry guys, I had to do it. I had it planned from the beginning, and I admit, I felt sad when I read your reviews for Chapter 5, knowing what was coming and all. I just hope after a few more chapters you'll forgive me. smiles Well, the reviews.

**InkBlottedChakra:** I do not hate you either…as for why I did what I did, well, that's simply it. I did what I did because that's the way the story had been planned out from the beginning. Don't worry it will get better. I promise.

**Savi:** Aww really? I thought everyone would have hated it, seeing how everyone hates Terra. But lol thanks.

**WickedWitchoftheSE:** Yeah I did didn't I…But I'm glad you thought it was good.

**Lady Pyrefly:** Haha I don't really like her all that much either, and I don't like Terra/Beast Boy I just had to put her back there for this story…And yes, I will try to get rid of her eventually, but I'm afraid she's here for at least a little while…I loved your review, it was actually my away message for a while lol.

**Atemu's Lover:** Really? Thanks. I did.

**Darkest Midnight:** Finally, I'm up to your review. Did you read my seven (yes, SEVEN) reviews for 'Night Drive'? I am pretty kick ass huh. Yeah so FREAKING UPDATE, damn. They couldn't use a condom eh? I would have voted for not pregnant, but I liked the way it turned out. And hey, I feel a bit Starfireish in my responses to the reviews, because you kind of made fun of everyone, lol but it was hilarious. Okay to answer your review and shutup: Lol, I'm glad you liked the twist, one of the few. jumps up and down

**OveractiveMind:** Ha, I would like to see how I resolve this one too…Not to, er, say that I don't know how and don't have it planned out…um, well thanks for reviewing! Okay...

**PrincessofDiamonds:** Yeah she does doesn't she?

**Iuz the Old:** Haha, nice. Yeah, Terra is something else...

Tet: So…I hope you will all forgive me someday for bringing Terra back and doing things as I did…I had to. Well enjoy the next chapter, okay?

**Chapter 7: Terrapy and A Failed Suicide

* * *

**

The day passed in a haze.

I couldn't believe what had just happened. All of a sudden things were angsty.

I spent an hour on the couch making out with Terra after Raven's departure. What can I say?

I was upset.

Some people go to therapy, I go to Terrapy.

There was a knock on the door; I was sitting in my room.

"Who is it?", I noticed my voice had grown small and pathetic.

"It's Star."

I walked to the door and opened it.

"Terra told me what happened. Are you okay?"

I didn't step back to let her in, I couldn't bear the thought of talking about it all.

"I…I'-I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

I suddenly found my eyes becoming very watery. They burned and I wiped them with the back of my hand, feeling ashamed.

"I…I like Terra. I like Raven, too."

Overcome with emotion, I couldn't speak.

She threw her arms around me, and I put my hands on her back, she smelled like a strange, exotic flower. But good nonetheless.

It felt good to have a friend to help me…

"HEY!"

I opened my eyes and looked over her shoulder to see Terra. She pushed the back of Star into the room, sliding me backwards as well. As she stepped into the room there was a look of anger on her face.

"What is going on?"

"Oh friend we are just sharing an embrace between close friends.", she didn't let go though.

"Get off him right now."

"What?"

"Get OFF of him now. I swear to god. I will have to hurt you both if you don't get off of him right now, Starfire.", Terra whispered between gritted teeth.

"Huh?", Starfire still was as clueless as ever. I didn't say anything.

Terra widened her eyes and threw her arms up. There was an ear splitting sound of shattering glass and I looked around and saw a big rock hovering above our heads.

We both jumped backwards, Star falling into Terra.

"Get off of me!", she shrieked and pushed Starfire away, violently letting her head slam into the wall.

I saw a blood stain on the wall andI just lost it.

"WHAT THE FUCK is wrong with you?", I screamed and shoved her into the wall, as I ran past.

I had to get away from them, I had to.

I ran to the roof and stood there looking up at the sky.

I couldn't live like this anymore, I wanted it all to end.

They would be better off without me, I thought, as I threw myself over the edge of the roof.

As I fell to the ground I thought to myself, "Goodbye, cruel world."

Then as suddenly as the feeling of falling through nothingness started, it ended.

I felt someone catch me as I fell through the sky.

I passed out in her arms.

I woke up what felt like hours later, to a sobbing girl next to me, holding my hand.

"Wuzzgoinon?", I struggled to open my eyes. The white light seemed so bright.

A girl came into focus. She had looked up from the bedside, her tear stained face with hope spreading across it.

"Beast Boy, my god, I thought you were…No, oh thank god."

I realized it was Raven.

Raven had saved my life.

"Raven…", my voice sounded raspy, and my throat was sore. I didn't know what to say.

"No…Beast Boy, don't try to speak. You're too weak."

She smiled at me as tears ran down her face.

"I just…I, I'm so glad that you're okay…If I hadn't caught you, surely you would have…but then that means that you tried to…", her voice trailed away.

I looked into her eyes, ashamed.

She sighed.

"But you're okay…"

I couldn't think of anything to say. We sat there staring at each other, in silence.

"Go back to sleep…You need to rest."

"Raven…thank you. For everything." Tears filled both of our eyes.

"I…I'm glad it was you. That…saved me."

She looked at the floor.

I closed my eyes and fell back against the pillows, staring at the ceiling as even more tears filled my eyes, and slipped down my face.

"Th-Thank you.", I stuttered.

Raven looked at me and I looked deep into her eyes.

A moment passed.

"Anytime.", she whispered, softly.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to an uneasy sleep; Raven was still holding my hand.

I woke up and finally realized where I was, the next morning.

I was in the Titans Infirmary. I didn't want to be here…I never wanted to be in Titans Tower again, it was all too much.

The two girls I loved were driving me crazy. Suicidal, now that it hits me.

I NEVER wanted to see Terra again. Fucking bitch.

But, Raven…I've messed everything up again haven't I?

What if I have to go into therapy…or they won't leave me alone, and won't trust me?

I guessed I was on suicide watch, the door appeared locked.

I looked around and saw Raven asleep next to me, her head resting against my arm; Her hand still held mine.

The door opened and Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg walked in.

I couldn't look at them, any of them.

I heard Starfire start to cry, I looked up as she put her head on Robin's as they stood at the foot of my bed.

"Are you okay? From...from before?", I asked Star.

She picked her head up from Robin's shoulder and nodded. As more tears fell down her face, it fell limply down to Robin's shoulder again.

The room was silent, for the sound of her tears hitting the floor.

Cyborg cleared his throat.

"Soooo…", a sad attempt of his at conversation.

I didn't know what in the hell to say. What could I? I had just attempted suicide.

But did I really want to die? No. I just wanted the pain to end.

As if reading my mind, Robin finally spoke.

"Why did you do it? I know you don't really want to die."

I stared at him, unable to speak the words that had just filled my mind.

"I…I don't know. I wanted the pain to stop."

He stared at me. I suppose everyone knew of my Raven and Terra and Starfire troubles.

I sighed.

Raven picked her head up from the bed, and blinked.

I just lay there, everyone was staring at me.

"Terra…where is she?", I had finally found my voice again.

They all looked at the floor.

It was Cyborg who spoke next.

"She…when she heard of your…um, well, she left."

"Why?"

"Why do you th-I mean…well, she was…upset."

I stared at the ceiling, my eyes were filling with tears, for some reason.

I didn't know what to feel. She had overreacted to Star hugging me and everything and she probably didn't know the pain I was feeling with Raven, so she thinks I tried to kill myself all because of her…

_That isn't true_, said a small voice in the back of my head.

I mean…I did it because of me.

Where could she have gone?

"Beast Boy?"

I swallowed and looked at Raven.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing, I…j-just, wanted to make sure you were okay…"

"I…I'm not…but I will be.", I said, the echo of her words.

"Okay."

The other Titans left soon after, and it was just Raven and I, alone.

I couldnt think of a single thing to say to her.

I asked the only thing I knew.

"Where did Terra go?"

She looked up startled.

"Uh...well, we don't know."

"Did she say goodbye or anything?"

"Well...after you-...I mean, I brought you here and told them of what had happened and Terra just ran from the room. Robin said he saw her fly away on a rock and well, we don't know if she is going to come back or not..."

I didn't know how to feel. Do I want her to come back? Will I miss her?

"She loved you, you know..."

I looked up into Raven's eyes.

"Did she?"

"Yeah...never wanted you to get hurt or anything. Thats probably the reason she left. She felt it was her...fault...that this happened."

Suddenly tears started pouring out of Raven's eyes.

I stared at her mesmerized but this sudden development.

"B-b-but she's wrong."

She looked up into my eyes.

"It's my fault."

And with that she threw her head down onto the sheet and started sobbing.

I did not know what to do.

I wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault, to stop crying because it was like stabbing me in the heart.

I did.

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine. Stop crying...please...Please Raven, I can't stand to see you crying over me. I want to die when you're sad. It hurts me more than anything physically ever could. Stop. Stop before I feel like I have to do what I just failed at. I can't stand to see you like this."

She wiped her eyes and looked up into mine.

"I-I'm sorry."

"No...I am. I'm sorry I did all this in the first place. I'm sorry hurt you, and...and im sorry I tried to hurt myself. Please...forgive me."

"You don't need to be sorry, there's nothing to forgive."

My eyes burned and I felt myself start to cry again.

"Someday...someday...maybe I'll be r-ready totell you...tell you how I feel..."

"Beast Boy...go back to sleep...We can talk another time...I have to tell you stuff too..."

Raven smiled, I smiled back at her.

* * *

Tet: So what did you think? What a turn of events huh? This is more angst than I originallythoughtit would be...should I change it from romance/humor to angst and ? Review and tell me…Oh and should I change it to a higher rating? Let me know…Thanks. 

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Coffee Cups of Friends Forever

Tet: Okay so I decided to update again…I feel like that last chapter was kind of…unplaced…I dunno…I had to make it that way and I guess you'll just see what happens huh?

**Savi:** "She is poo on a stick" HAHAHAHA…I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**InkBlotted Chakra:** Yay!

**PrincessofDiamonds:** Aww don't cry, lol…You thought it was sad and sweet at the same time…Yay!

**Iuz the Old:** It didn't make sense? Maybe you should read it over… jk whatever…Who said there would be a happy ending:evil laugh:

**Lady Pyrefly:** Aww, I'm glad to know that. Lol fangirls rule. 'they need to just shutup and hookup' haha true. Only time will tell.

**OveractiveMind: **Aww really? Haha okay.

Tet: Get ready for a fun filled adventure! Or not...You shall see. Read away!

**Chapter 8: Coffee Cups of Friends Forever

* * *

**

I woke up hours later and I felt ready to go out in the world.

I had been given a second chance on this Earth, and I would make the best of it. I wanted to be friends with both Raven and Terra, for now…

Yes, Terra…I feel like I should forgive her…If she crosses my path that is. I'm not going to go find her…

"Raven?"

She kept sleeping. I watched her for a little bit, and touched her soft hair. It was so shiny and felt so nice in my hand.

"Beeeeee"

I quickly let go of her hair and watched her. She was talking in her sleep.

Suddenly her head lifted off the sheets and she rubbed her eyes. She had finally let go of my hand and I shuddered when her hand left mine. I prayed she didn't realize.

"Ah good morning.", I said smiling.

"Good Morning!"

Raven was unusually perky. Maybe she should take some of Starfire's medication.

I decided to get out of this bed.

I started to pull off the sheets and Raven slammed her hand down to stop me.

"Huh?"

"Uhh…", she blushed.

"You're not wearing, um, anything. The doctor had to examine you…But don't worry!", she added quickly, "We all left. When she examined you. Yeah."

I suddenly felt very hot in the sheets. I wrapped them around me and stood up from the bed, wearing only them.

Raven quickly got up and ran to open the door for me.

I walked to my room and put on clothes. I went to the living room to find Raven but she wasn't in there.

"Good morning Beast Boy!"

It was Robin. Everyone was perky today, huh?

"Good morning. So, you don't happen to know where Raven is do you, I added casually.

"She's up on the rooftop." Up on the rooftop something something something, down through the chimney with old Saint Nick! I hate that song. She better not be doing anything with santa.

I walked up to the roof and approached her from behind.

"BOO!"

Raven jumped forward and almost lost her balance. So she was human.

She turned around and let out a sigh of relief.

"You…really shouldn't be up here, you know?"

"Yeah…"

I contemplated saying what I was about to next.

"Look do you want to, maybe…go get some coffee with me? You know…get out of here? It's December and, it's beautiful outside. I think we should talk too."

"Yeah, sure why not?"

I pulled my scarf a little tighter around my throat, and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go."

We took the T-Car to one of my favorite café's in Jump City.

I was nervous, and I couldn't help speeding there.

As I ran a second red light, Raven looked at me nervously. "Um, you might want to slow down a bit?"

"Ah…yeah sorry about that.", my voice was squeaky.

We turned the corner and I parked the car a little bit away. I needed to stretch my legs.

"Wow, you parked so close. Any closer and we would have parked in the door."

Ah, yes the old Raven.

"I like the cold air. It feels…almost, sad."

She raised her eyebrows, as we walked together down the snowy street.

"So then you're sad about something?"

"Well, I guess you could say that."

We entered the café and sat down at a small white marble circular table by the window.

A cute blonde waitress with (I couldn't help but notice), a big chest, scurried over and pulled out a notepad to take our order.

I was dazed, she was beautiful.

"Hi, welcome to 'Tragic Misery', can I take your order?"

She looked up, and I could not believe my eyes.

It was Terra.

Her eyes widened and she turned around and made to run into the back room.

I jumped out of my chair and grabbed her arm, "Terra wait!"

She stopped, and I suddenly found her arm shaking in my hand.

Terra turned around and slowly walked to out table, grabbed a chair and threw herself onto it.

Raven just stared at her, as though she didn't believe what was happening was real.

I sat down quickly and cleared my throat.

"So…you work here now?"

She looked up at me and I saw tears fill her eyes.

"Beast Boy…I-I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt Starfire…"

"It's okay, really. And I didn't try to…you know, because of you. I just couldn't deal with all the drama and I wanted it to stop. But that's all in the past. Please, don't cry."

It was too late, tears were escaping from her eyes, and running down her pink cheeks.

Raven just sat there staring at the table.

I reached my hand out and wiped the tears from her face. Terra looked up into my eyes.

"Can I get some coffee, today please?"

Raven was calling another waitress, a look of annoyance on her face as her eyes swept over the weeping Terra.

A brunette with a nametag that said Ariel on it, came over.

"Uh, sorry about _her_."

"That's okay we know her.", I said. She looked deep into my eyes.

"So what do you guys want?", she whispered, not taking her gaze off of me.

It suddenly dawned on me how incredibly beautiful she was.

"Uhhhhh…", what was the name of that drink that you drink that I drink that you…my brain prattled on, dumbly.

There was silence except for Terra sniffing, and Raven was staring at me, a look of incredulity on her face.

"Beast Boy!"

"HUH?", I came out of my reverie, and realized I had been drooling.

"Two coffees, please.", Raven looked at Terra, and she gave a hearty sniff.

"I mean, three.", she said, rolling her eyes.

Ariel tore her gaze from me and wrote it down on her notepad.

"Three coffees, got it."

She started to walk away and I stared after her. The world was full of beautiful girls.

Terra wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and looked up, seemingly trying to pull herself together. I hastily looked away from the departing Ariel and saw Raven was staring intently at me, with her head slightly to the left and the trace of a frown on her features.

We sat there in silence, the occasional sniff from Terra.

"So…" I didn't know what to say.

Our coffees finally came, along with Ariel.

I stared wistfully up at her. She avoided my gaze.

I stared after her as she sat down at an empty table a few tables away. I realized there were no other customers in here, just us, in our own soap opera state of things.

I put sugar and milk into my coffee, and as I reached for more sugar my hand felt Terra's. I pulled my hand back as though burned, and looked quickly at Ariel, to see if she had seen. She was reading a magazine with a picture of Starfire and a quote, "I never used to put butter on my toast. Then I realized mustard wasn't a breakfast food."

I drank deeply from my coffee, trying to get the image of me and Ariel, in a café with only ourselves, and no crying Terra and observant Raven.

The images in my head imploded and I tried to remember why I had even brought Raven in here in the first place. Oh yeah, to talk.

"So? How are you?", it was Raven who was speaking.

"I-I'm okay.", choked out Terra.

Her face was dry and she drained the last from her coffee. She beckoned Ariel over with a wave of her hand and she went to get more coffee.

"I've only been working here a few days…since, you know…I don't think I'm doing a good job either, but Ariel,", she flicked her hand to indicate the beauty who had just left with her empty mug, " She owns the place, and she's real happy to have anyone to work here. Apparently, there was an article in some magazine, I think the one Starfire was in, that said that this place was last week's old news. Nobody wanted to work or come here since then. But I like it. It has a certain wintry air about it. Sort of sad, you know?"

I looked at Raven, as I heard the echo of my words seep from Terra's mouth.

"Yeah…I do.", I stared into Raven's eyes from across the table.

Then I decided I had to do it.

"I want to be friends. With, the both of you. At least for now…I can't keep trying to decide which of you I like more, that's just wrong. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused, and please, I'm sorry I tried to kill myself. I want to be friends."

Raven had no emotion on her face, that I could see. Always had a good poker face, she would take Las Vegas for all it was worth, I thought.

Terra, smiled. "Good. I think the three of us can become great friends." She seized Raven's hand and I saw a shadow of revulsion cross her face. But just a shadow. Like I said, the kid would do well with a hand of cards in front of her. Terra grabbed my hand and I took Raven's.

We sat there holding hands and I finally, felt happy. I sighed.

"Your coffee, dear?", Ariel was back.

Terra took it from her and said thank you, and our hands broke apart.

I tried to say something to Ariel, but my brain was blank.

She turned away, "Wait!", I said thinking fast.

"Yes?", she asked, perhaps a look of hope on her face?

"I…uh, would you like to join us?"

Ariel looked taken aback. She raised her eyebrows. Across the table, so did Raven.

"I…I mean, no one should be alone for the holidays!", I said quickly reciting a line from It's a Wonderful Life, cracking a smile.

"It's only December 10th…" Curse you Raven!

"Yeah but still…", I said, noticing Ariel's apparent disappearance from this conversation.

"Still what?"

I turned to look at Raven across the table, I was getting annoyed now.

"Still, she shouldn't have to sit alone while there are nice, enjoyable people in this room. Or at least two enjoyable people.", I said indicating Terra and myself.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, sit down Ariel."

"Don't order her around.", It was Terra who spoke.

"I was just inviting her."

"Really? Because I was under the impression that 'sit down' was more of a command, than an 'enjoyable' invitation.", said Raven glaring at me now.

I glared back.

Ariel hadn't said one thing.

"Ah, how good friends sometimes fight.", said Terra, reminiscently.

"Just say it then Beast Boy.", said Raven, ignoring Terra.

"And what is that?"

"Tell her how you think she's pretty,", I blushed, "And how you haven't stopped staring at her since she came over here to get out order. Just tell her. Oh, or are_ friends_ supposed to keep _friends_ secrets?", she said, putting emphasis on 'friends' and turning to look at Terra.

Terra had bit her lip and was looking from me to Raven.

"Come on now guys…don't fight-"

"Fight? Oh we aren't fighting. Raven just feels the need to bring others down. That's how she feels better about herself."

Raven glared at me, if it was possible, more fiercely.

"Is that so? Well, obviously, because you would really know all about me. Seeing how whenever we try to talk, you get distracted and we end up not talking about anything at all."

I glared back at her.

"At least I tried.", I spat.

"So you think I haven't tried? Well why did I sit in that damn infirmary for hours on end then?"

"I don't know. When I did try to spea-"

"I told you to stop, because you sounded as if you would cough up a lung."

"Well at least I didn't sleep half the fucking time."

"I can't say I pictured things to have turned out this way, my third day on the job.", said Terra, thoughtfully.

There was an uncomfortable silence, as Raven and I seemed to be connected by the line of fire of our glares.

"So, should I sit or…?"

We all looked at Ariel.

* * *

Tet: So? Tell me what you thought, please! I'm Tetra, bringing you the romantic comedy of the ages, Eternity Moment! I'll see you for Chapter 9!

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. A man, a hero, a fish?

Tet: So here is Chapter Nine…honestly, I don't have the energy to respond to the reviews, and a lot of them were about how they didn't like Beast Boy or something and I guess it kind of annoyed me. I knew this story wouldn't make everyone happy. What can you do you know?

Disclaimer:_ I don't own the Teen Titans or anything related to them. I only own my own ideas._

**Chapter Nine: A man, a hero, a fish?**

* * *

"Yeah, sit down, I'm leaving."

Raven got up and started to leave. Terra and I both jumped up and chased her out the door. As the door shut behind me, I gave her Ariel one last fleeting look of apology.

We walked to the car in silence. As we got in, Terra riding shotgun, (she had called it before we were even a block away) and Raven sitting in the back, I let out a sigh and Raven clicked her tongue.

I turned around in my seat.

"Yes?"

She rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought." I muttered, so that she couldn't hear.

We drove home, nobody speaking except for Terra, singing loudly to the songs on the radio; She seemed to know every single song that came on.

We were about halfway there when suddenly Terra shouted, "STOP THE CAR!"

I swerved and pulled over to the side of the street.

Terra jumped out and I watched through the window as she walked into a building I couldn't see the name of.

"Where is she going?" I said, a note of panic in my voice.

She came back out after a few minutes with a bag.

"What's in that?" asked Raven.

"Oh, this?"

She turned the bag over to reveal a yellow 'Blockbuster' tag.

Raven and I both made sounds of annoyance, and I put the car in drive and we were on our way, again.

"So what did you get anyway?"

Terra pulled out a dvd to reveal the name, "E True Hollywood Story: Aqualad; a man, a hero, a fish?"

I stared at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Why that, of all things?"

"He's sexy." she said simply.

I felt a rush of jealousy from the inner parts of my stomach. I ignored it

"Oh…" I said, trying to keep my voice and face as immobile as possible.

"Yes, he is quite sexy, isn't he?"

I slammed on the brake.

"OUCH!" both Terra and Raven shouted.

"Sorry, sorry…" I mumbled.

I stepped down hard, on the gas to get us the hell home.

"You're mental, do you know that?"

"So Aqualad is sexy, huh?", I asked Raven, ignoring Terra.

"Yeah. He is. Why?"

"Just wondering…"

"Not, _jealous_ are you Beast Boy?"

"NO!" I lied, at once.

"Defensive, much?" asked Terra.

I sped up, and as we pulled into the driveway I was absorbed in my own thoughts, swirling around my brain like a tornado on drugs.

Am I jealous? Of Aqualad? God, not that again. But who do I want, Terra or Raven?

No. I just…want to be friends with both of them.

"Come on!"

Raven was…oh my god…pulling Terra by the hand, into Titans Tower. They were discussing the finer points of Aqualad's body.

She was trying to make me jealous! Or was she? What if she really did love him? Aqualad had once told me that he would 'bang her in a second', if he got the chance. I couldn't bear the thought.

"Beast Boy?"

Terra was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, looking as sexy as ever.

"You coming?"

Was it possible her voice had gotten sexier since we were in the car?

No, we have to be friends. No more 'sexy' thoughts.

"Uhh…actually I'm gonna go out for a drive."

She simply cocked her head and shut the door.

I went back into the car and drove away, fast.

I felt the gasoline run through my veins. Where was I was going? I had a place in mind.

I parked and walked down the all too familiar street.

I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Ah, Ariel."

She seemed surprised to see me. She looked around the café, as if expecting to see some other 'Ariel' I was addressing.

"Surprised to see me?" I moved towards her, sitting at the same table we had vacated less than an hour ago; Terra, Raven and I.

I sat down, but she didn't say anything.

Ariel just sat there, gaping at me over her magazine; this one had a picture of Speedy with an article entitled 'What color are the eyes behind the mask? An in depth look, at the boy feared by all evil.'

"W-w-what are you doing here?"

"Can't a boy want to see a girl?"

I thought I saw a flicker of happiness shine in her eyes.

"Um, sure…do you want, want something to drink?"

"Ah…a tea seems in order." I noticed my confidence in this situation suddenly.

"Yeah,", she got up, "sure."

I pulled her magazine towards me and opened to the horoscopes.

I read,

_Leo :Confusion seems to be evident in all parts of your life. Stay friends with those in the midst of your decisions. Only time will tell which path you need to take. In the meantime, have fun with those unaffected by this indecision._

"Hmm.", I thought about the thing I had just read. It seemed so...so, realistic.

Ariel came back with the tea.

"H-here you are.", she looked at me nervously.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"So…why did you come back?"

"Hmm? Oh, well precisely what I said before. I wanted to see you. A beautiful young girl running a local coffee shop? I wondered whether I couldn't have an interesting conversation with you."

Ariel looked at me as though pondering something.

"But what about those girls? Terra, and Raven?"

"Oh, well I expect Terra will come back to work here eventually. She buys so many things, I often wonder whether she could bankrupt the Titans if she actually had access to our main account."

"She doesn't?"

"She doesn't know that we even have one.", we laughed.

"Robin said it would be good for her…you know? 'Have a sense of self value.' That's Robin for you, I guess."

"So tell me about yourself. What's it like?"

"What is what like?"

"Being a Teen Titan! Rich, famous, beautiful!"

"Beautiful? Am I really?"

She looked at me with incredulity.

"I'll take that look, for a yes.", I winked at her.

Ariel blushed. I drank deeply from my tea. It was bitter and sweet, at the same time.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Not here, surely? Don't you have to run 'Tragic Misery?'"

"No one will miss it, if I close it for fifteen minutes or so. I don't even usually have a customer in here every hour and fifteen minutes.", she said dismissively.

"Oh…where do you want to go?"

"You pull the car around here, and I'll take you some place you'll wish you had been all your life."

This girl had cheek.

"Beam me up, scotty."

She smiled and went to get her jacket.

I ran out of there and went to get the car. I suddenly wondered whether I should just drive away, and not enter our little adventure.

I got in the car and pulled up to the door. She walked out, sexy as ever. All thoughts of departure left me.

Ariel opened the door and sat down.

"So, where are we going?", I couldn't help but notice the nervousness in my own voice.

"Wherever you feel most comfortable.", she put a hand on my leg, and I shivered.

She raised her eyebrows and I stepped on the gas, perhaps a little too hard, the car sped down the street.

"Um…perhaps the park, then?"

"Okay."

We reached the park all too soon, and as I stepped out of the car, I felt a sense of dread. The first time since I had been in the company of Ariel.

"Let's go to a more private place."

"HUH?"

"Of the park.", I thought I sensed a note of amusement in her voice as she said that.

"S-Sure."

We walked, hand in hand, (she had grabbed mine first) to a darker part of the park, the trees throwing shadows onto the deserted benches. There was no one around.

"Here will do the trick."

She led me to a bench, it was silent except for the sound of crunching leaves under our feet.

I sat down on the bench, the farthest from her as possible. Raven and Terra's faces were implanted in my mind, and I felt guilty and dirty all of a sudden.

I shivered. It was really cold out.

"Come closer, Romeo."

I moved an inch to my left.

"Look…if you don't feel comfortable, I'll underst-"

"No! I mean, no. I'm fine. What are you, er, planning to do anyway?"

Ariel placed a hand seductively on my leg.

She squeezed gently and moved it up, towards…well, you know.

I squeezed my legs together as tight as they would go, and as she inched closer, I jumped up.

"Um?"

I had to get out of there.

I ran to the car, but found someone blocking the path. There was a little girl in front of me and I stumbled over her.

She grabbed my pants leg in the haste not to fall, and I felt my pants being tugged down.

I looked down and saw them hugging my ankles. My red boxers were exposed.

I tried to pull them up and I heard someone shriek with laughter. It was Ariel.

In the moment of panic of seeing her, I tripped and fell onto my butt, onto the icy cold ground. Ariel just laughed louder.

I decided to just run for it. I left my pants there on the ground and ran to the T-car, opened the door and slammed it.

I was pulling away as I looked into the rear-view mirror and saw Ariel picking up my pants, still doubled over with laughter.

Crap. What was I going to do now? I had to sneak into the tower somehow without anyone seeing me in my underwear. Oh screw it. I don't care. Friends need to be comfortable with each other right?

I reached the driveway and walked to the door. Here we go.

As I entered the living room I heard Aqualad on the screen. "I sometimes cry at night. It's the sensitive part of me…I'm lonely, you know? I feel like my life is a battle between good and evil, I, on the good side, don't have time for ladies. Or is it just that I'm not making enough time for them?"

I pondered this for a second and then swaggered into the living room.

"Woah."

Raven blushed, and Terra got up and pushed me out of the way of her viewing the T.V.

"Okay then.", I left the room.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to find Raven.

"Yes?"

"Where did you go? And why did you come back with no pants?"

"My, my, you certainly are the curious type."

"Don't give me that crap."

I narrowed my eyes.

"What?"

She glared at me.

"Raven….I don't know what you want from me. I want to be friends. With you, and Terra."

"I know that.", she said quickly.

"So then why are you attacking me on a constant basis?"

She looked at the floor, and then back up at me.

"Can't we just be friends? At least for now. I want to get to know you better…and Terra. Isn't that good enough for you?"

"Yeah…it is." There was no denying the sadness in her voice.

I sighed.

"If…if we get to know each other, me, you, and Terra, I think we can become great friends. Love, can come, eventually, between friends.", I added.

"Just, friends?"

"Well, when the friendly relationship,", I moved closer to her, "turns out feelings."

She moved closer to me.

"What if it already has?"

I moved closer to her, and-

"HEY! Come on! You're missing the best part!", shouted Terra, from the other room.

We broke apart…We had been so damn close.

"I-I should go."

She turned her back on me and walked to the other room.

I realized I still wasn't wearing pants, so I walked to my room in search of a pair.

I was about to enter, when I heard a moan from the other room.

I opened a door at random and found myself, once again, a witness to a show of fierce emotion between Starfire and Robin.

They broke away form their kiss and stared at me.

"Umm…"

I shut the door and walked back into my room.

What a crazy world we live in.

* * *

Tet: So...there was Chapter Nine. R&R. I'll see you all for Chapter Ten. Adios.

Thanks for reading.


	10. A Chapter of Monologues and Blackbirds

Tet: Yeah, yeah, it's been sometime. I'm kind of going through some stuff…we'll just leave it at that.

_Disclaimer: I really don't own this. :sigh:_

Tet: The reviews…thanks. Now, Chapter what is it? Ten. Wow…Who would have thought that this thing would make ten chapters. I'm having second thoughts about the entire fic. I don't' know what it is, I feel so…ah and the "Tetra Psychology Session" ends here. Just read and review…

**Chapter Ten:** 'A Chapter of Monologues and Blackbirds'

* * *

December was whipping past us. Before I knew what was happening, it was the day before Christmas Eve and time was flying. It was ten o'clock at night before I realized that I actually had to BUY presents for people. Don't ask.

"You coming BB?"

It was Terra beckoning me upstairs. "Ah, actually no…I'm going go out…for a little while, I think."

"Sure whatever."

I walked to the door and grabbed my jacket and scarf. As I closed the door I had a brief glimpse of Terra flipping me off. I sighed and closed the door.

It was freezing out.

I shivered as I walked quickly to the T-Car. There had to be like, a K-Mart open tonight, right? I got in and drove around town. I finally spotted a Target and settled with that. Besides, how would they know how much their gifts cost? It's not like Robin is going to skip out on the yearly, "Batteries and Blank Tapes" tradition that he always gives us every year.

"Hmm…no, no, I doubt Starfire would have use for a fly swatter.", I thought aloud, waking up and down the aisles.

I suddenly noticed a black lacy bra. An image of Raven wearing it came to my mind. I wondered if she would wear it if I gave it to her. I picked it up and felt it, it was so soft, like Raven's skin.

Or so I imagined.

I looked at the price tag, $19.99. I checked my wallet, a twenty dollar bill, and assorted change. If I bought this, I would have no money for anyone else's gifts.

"Maybe I could just make everyone else cards…", I wondered aloud.

"Yes, because everyone loves a good handmade crap card."

I whipped my head around and saw Ariel standing behind me. I dropped the bra. (No pun intended)

We both watched it gracefully fall to the ground and stared at it for another minute. I was putting off looking up into the eyes of Ariel, which I knew now were boring into the top of my skull.

"Long time no see…how are you?"

I finally looked up at her.

"I'm good. You?"

"Pretty good. I mean, except for the fact that I went out with some loser, and on our first date, ran away from me. I went home and cried. I was so sad. Everyday I counted how long it had been since we saw each other. I waited by the phone. I ran to crime scenes looking for him there to save the day. I never saw him. I mean not for two weeks. I mean it isn't like I'm a stalker or anything, I hate stalkers. But maybe I am? I mean I just count every second until we see each other an-"

"Ariel!" I wanted the monologue to end.

I stared blankly at her and tried to think of something to say. It hadn't occurred to me that doing what I did, had probably hurt her.

"I…I'm sorry."

She stared at me for a minute. I kept looking down at the bra and up at her.

"It's okay." I didn't know what to say, I felt happy, yet not entirely relieved.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's fine really." She smiled at me. We stared at each other for a moment.

"So, can I help you shop for gifts? It looks like you need a little help.", she stared pointedly down at the bra.

"Yeah. Yeah, please.'

We walked around the store looking at different things, chasing old people, playing on the shopping carts, and naming the plants. I picked out a sunflower for Starfire, and hair gel for Robin, (to add to his collection of many assorted bottles and brands).

"So, what are you getting Cyborg?"

"I dunno. He's kind of high-tech."

"How about a tool?", a slight smile on her face. I stared at her in puzzlement.

"It was a joke. I know he's half metal, and I know he isn't…lacking, anything."

"Huh?"

"The National Enquirer."

"Oh…", I didn't laugh though.

We walked onward down the tool aisle, in an awkward silence.

"Here. 'The Maniac's Tool Kit.'"

"Oh, that's perfect.", I smiled at her. I suddenly realized she was moving closer to me.

I gulped. "Uhhh…"

Ariel was closing the space between us.

"W-What are you doing?", I asked, my voice sounding weak, and childish.

She moved, ever closer.

"You know that you want me Beast Boy…"

Ariel thrust her body forward in one movement, and I did the same, except away from her. She fell forward onto the floor, and I dropped the tool box in surprise. It shattered and made the loudest sound I think I have ever heard in my life. Suddenly people were everywhere, trying to figure out what had happened. Ariel was just lying on the ground, face down.

I couldn't think of what to do. I ran from the scene leaving the box in pieces; I wasn't paying for it! As I ran through the doors, I heard Ariel shrieking in the background.

I got into the T-Car and stepped down hard on the gas. Screw Ariel, and screw Christmas.

"And what have you been up to?", I heard a voice from the back seat.

I slammed down on the brakes in surprise and sent the unwanted passenger into the front seat through the air.

"TERRA?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

I stared at her in disbelief.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come for a ride, and I wanted to help you with the shopping!", she smiled goofily.

"Well ,why didn't you come inside then? You missed a great show."

"Why? Well, it's kind of hard to when someone such as yourself drives. When you slammed on the brakes for the fifteenth time, I hit my head on the window and passed out. I just woke up."

"Oh. Uh, sorry about that."

"No worries. Now tell me about your shopping experience. Meet any cute girls?"

I debated whether telling her the truth. Does Ariel count as cute?

I decided against it.

"Um, not really no."

"Buy all the gifts you needed?"

"No.", that part was true.

"Not anything?"

"Nope."

"Not even a present for me?"

"No…"

"What are you getting me?"

"I don't know.", I said getting annoyed now.

"Well, Christmas is tomorrow."

"I know."

"So, then what are you getting me?"

"I don't know."

"You aren't getting me anything?"

"No, I am."

"What are you getting me?"

"I don't know."

"But you are getting me something right?"

"Yes."

"What do you think it will be?

"I don't know."

"But Christmas is tomorrow."

"I know."

"So when are you buying presents?"

"I don't know."

"But Christmas is tomorrow."

"I know."

"So if you're-"

"SHUTUP! I don't know when the hell I'm buying your gifts."

I regretted it the second it came out of my mouth. We sat in silence the whole way home, Terra sniffing dramatically every couple of minutes.

As she opened the door to leave I called her back.

"Terra! Wait.", I put my head through the opened door.

SLAM!

I saw stars in my eyes. Everything was going dark. What was going on?

"OMG, Beast Boy! Are you okay?"

"Whahapnd?"

"Well, you got hit by my door. Or maybe, the door hit you. Actually, your head hit the door. Or would it be that the door hit your head? Well I actually did it. I shut the door. More like slammed, actually. Your head was just there. So it was kind of my fault. But then why was your head there? It wouldn't have been hit if it wasn't there. Its not like I placed it there. But I did shu-"

"Terra! Hello? I'm hurt here! Stop it with the monologue and help me out."

She pulled me out and to my feet. I rubbed my head. It really did hurt.

"Here." She kissed my head.

I blushed.

"Uh, thanks…"

"I really am sorry."

"No, it's…it's fine."

"Good! Come on, let's go inside, I'm having a pickle craving."

I followed her inside, and found Raven sleeping on the couch by herself. She looked beautiful.

"YO! Wake up, blackbird!"

It was lucky Raven was too sleepy to realize what Terra had just said.

"Ugh….I fell asleep on the couch."

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"Um, can I walk you to your room?"

"WHAT?", Terra yelled.

"Walk...walk me to my room?"

Now I felt weird. "Um, I mean, I have to ask you a question about Christmas."

"Oh…", except Terra said that, raven was still staring at me.

"Yeah, um, okay."

Raven walked through the door. I looked at Terra who still had her eyebrows raised. I looked away.

At first Raven and I walked in silence. Why did her room have to be so goddamn far?

"So, what did you want to ask me?"

I couldn't remember.

"I…I, what did I what?"

"Ask me. Why did you want to ask me?"

"Wh-What do you want for Christmas?"

"Oh, Beast Boy, the day before Christmas Eve, you think so far in advance.", the sarcasm always returns.

"Well? What do you want?"

There was a pause, and it seemed like she was fighting an internal battle; you could always tell when she was biting her lip, that she was debating something.

"Nothing that you would want to give me."

I stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I don't want anything."

"But I have to get you something. That's what Christmas is about."

"Getting presents?"

"Huh? No, giving them. Just tell me what you want, and I'll get it for you. I mean I never had a lot of money and all but I mean what do you want? I could try to get some money. The main account, I think somehow I could hack in and get money, even though it's not the first of the month. Maybe I could change the date. I know the password. At least I think I do. I think it's "Screw the Hive.", but maybe not. I don' t know , well it's worth a try right? How would they know? I could jus-"

"Beast Boy! Calm down."

What is this the chapter of monologues?

"I…I just want to get you something that you would like."

"You are sweet."

I smiled at her.

"Well, yes. I do taste good."

What the hell was I thinking when I made that joke? Add that to the checklist of things I shouldn't have said tonight.

"Um, I'm going to go to bed, now."

"I-I'm, yeah okay, goodnight."

"Night."

I watched her shut the door and at the last second I decided I had to say something.

"Raven, wa-"

SLAM!

My head hit the door for the second time tonight.

I cried out in pain and dropped to the floor, in an almost, fetal-like position.

"Is everything okay?"

It was Robin and Starfire, and they had clearly just burst out of the room on my right. I suddenly realized Robin was shirtless, and Starfire was wearing only a towel.

I looked away and got up and walked back to my room, quickly.

I hate the holidays.

* * *

Tet: So...there's Chapter ten. Review and I'll be motivated to write Chapter Eleven. See you next time! 


	11. Nostalgia and the LowerMiddle Class

Tet: Sorry for the delay. School has just been HELL. I swear, there is so much going on right now in my life, I've been neglecting my fanfiction duties. OH YEAH, and if you want to talk to me on AIM right, and you email me, put something about fanfiction in the subject so I know what it's about. I got weird emails and crap from someone called You know who… and I had to delete them I couldn't even read them because the threat of a virus, so don't be stupid just say fanfiction or something whatever, just make sure I can tell. And oh yeah I have an announcement to make, I HATE stories with Mary-Sues and I always have…I realized the other day that I was breaking my own moral of anti-mary-sues, ex: Ariel. But I have to tell you I DO NOT look or act like her, I personally HATE Ariel, so I'm not trying to make a version of me, just to let you know. I was just trying to make a flavor of the week for Beast Boy. What's wrong with me? Wow I talk a lot, huh? Well anyway, without further ado, (whatever that means), here is Chapter Eleven, yes folks, we've hit the after-ten's. I hope you guys like this one. Here we go.

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans._

Tet: So now, I present to you, 'ye ol' faithful reader', Chapter Eleven.

**Chapter Eleven: '**_Nostalgia and the Lower-Middle Class'_

* * *

So I still didn't have gifts for anyone. It was about eleven thirty Christmas Eve, and I still had nothing for no one.

There was a knock on my door.

"Yeah."

It was Robin, shirtful this time. Is that even a word?

"Umm, listen..", he looked tense. "Could you do me a favor, and Star too, and just not mention anything of what you've seen, or not seen to anyone?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"And, uh…especially not in front of Speedy tomorrow.", he tugged nervously at his sleeve.

"Speedy? He's coming here?"

"Yeah, remember, Titans East is coming for a week?", he said in an aggravated tone, as if speaking to me like I was a five year old.

Obviously not, you jackass. I'll blackmail you back to Mexico, you son of a bitch. Woah, anger issues.

"Beast Boy?"

"What? Oh, uhh yeah, yeah fine."

"Good,", he turned to leave, and a question was suddenly thrown upon me.

"Wait! Why especially not Speedy?"

Robin stopped dead in his tracks.

"Uh...no reason.", he mumbled.

"Robin, are you okay?"

He turned around, and I saw his face was severely blushing. What the hell?

"Goodnight."

"Um, night."

Robin practically ran to the door and threw himself out of it, slamming it behind him. What a weird world we live in, weird indeed.

But now I had a dilemma. I had to get gifts for everyone! I couldn't wait until tomorrow, no, it would be too late.

I jumped out of bed and grabbed my jacket and scarf once again. I'll head back to K-Mart. Ariel should have cleared out by now, right?

As I ran to the door, I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

I turned around, it was Terra.

"Um, shopping."

"Ooh! I'm coming, I'm coming!" I sighed, but she already had her jacket and was out the door, so I didn't bother arguing with her.

There was a light snowfall coming down on the already white ground around us. As we walked on the grass towards the car, I reflected on how nice the snowflakes looked against her shiny blonde hair. So beautiful.

"What are you smiling at?", she whispered.

"Well…", I debated whether telling her the truth.

"Never mind that, you can tell me later, we have to go shop!" And with that, she ran to the car and flung herself in.

We drove in silence for awhile; I could hear her slow heavy breathing. It sounded like music to my ears.

I stopped the car when we reached K-Mart. As we walked through the parking lot, Terra next to me, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful everything was. I looked sideways at Terra, and smiled.

"Next time you hear the beep, think of how much fun you'll have on Super Market Sweep!", Terra screamed as she grabbed a cart and started riding it between cars.

I laughed and ran after her. I put my hands on her hips as she was balancing on the bar of the cart and I pushed her and jumped up behind her. We rode around and around and finally we both jumped off and started to go inside.

"My, my, such the happy couple."

We both spun around in the entrance of K-Mart and saw Ariel standing on the curb, arms folded across her chest, glaring at us.

There was silence for a moment.

"Hey, Ariel!", I looked quickly at Terra, I had forgotten she didn't know anything about me and Ariel.

"Hi. So you two are going out?"

We both looked quickly at each other and blushed.

"No…why?"

"Oh, Beast Boy didn't tell you?"

"Didn't tell me what?"

Terra looked from me to her.

"Me and him were…kinda going out."

"Y-You were?"

"No!"

"You didn't go out?"

"Yes! I mean no, I mean, wait…okay, me and her were never boyfriend and girlfriend. We were never anything."

"I'm so confused. You didn't go on a date?"

"Well…ah, well first I was like let's go to the park and she was like okay and we sat on a bench and then my pants fell down and Raven wanted me but I wanted to be friends with you and then I avoided Ariel and then I dropped a bra and found Ariel and then she fell and then the tool box shattered and I ran away but you were in the car and then I walked Raven to her room and hit my head and I still have no gifts for anyone! But no, I'm not into Ariel, we never really went out."

There was silence for a moment.

"Beast Boy, you need to lay off the egg nog. Come on, we need to go buy gifts, see you Ariel!"

And to my great relief, Terra took my arm and dragged me away. I gave Ariel a quick parting wave, leaving her standing there looking like she had just stepped in a pile of dog shit.

I was so relieved of our escape, I felt I could just kiss Terra.

"Beast Boy, is there something wrong? You keep staring at me with this weird, almost, happy expression on your face…"

I blushed. "Umm, no nothings wrong…"

We bought gifts for everyone and then left. As we got in the car, Terra turned to me.

"Hey, I don't feel like going back to the tower yet…you wanna go to a park or something?"

"Yeah, let's go!", I was feeling unusually cheery, maybe it was my sudden fondness for her.

We drove around, until Terra suddenly screamed. I slammed on the brakes.

"Terra what the fu-"

"You killed it! You hit a squirrel, you're going to hell!"

She opened the door and I saw her pick something up from the ground.

"Terra! Don't touch it, it might have rabies...or the flu...or some mad squirrel disease, I dunno, just don't touch it."

"Why?"

"It might be alive and just scamming you, so you can take it home and it might...it might...rape you!"

"Oh, stop...look, it's breathing!"

"Aww, baby I'll take you home and take care of me." And she went and put it in the back seat.

"Beast Boy, give me your scarf."

"What? Why?", I said, looking at the squirrel in disgust.

"He's cold! Actually judging by the teeny-nipples, he's a she!"

"Ugh...can we go now? It's like, almost midnight."

"Calm down, Mother."

I got into the car, and so did she, and I found a little park over looking a small ice pond where, surprisingly, kids were ice skating with their families. There were lights on all the trees, everything was just so beautiful. 'Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree' was blasting and snow was falling and kids were laughing and Terra was sitting next to me on the bench and everything was just perfect. It felt so nostalgic.

"I think I'll name her, Raven."

I raised my eyebrows and turned to see 'Raven' on Terra's lap.

But then I realized how cute Terra looked, the snow glistening on her hair, her cheeks flushed bright pink from the cold, so amazingly beautiful. But what about Raven? I was confused.

"You know…you're really sweet sometimes."

She turned to me in surprise.

"Really, you think so?"

"Yeah. I mean what other girl do I know, who would take home a poor squirrel?"

She smiled at me.

"Raven prefers it to be known as the 'lower middle class'."

I laughed. We both just sat there smiling at each other.

I moved closer to her, and I could suddenly feel the heat radiating from her body. Terra's face was suddenly burning and I got the impression that she wanted to look away, but couldn't. We were, oh, so close.

I closed my eyes and kissed her.

* * *

Tet: So, that was Chapter Eleven. Review, okay? See you for Chapter Twelve, don't get into too much trouble in the meantime. Until next time. 


	12. Jack Ash, Lemonade Shots, and a Stripper

Tet: So it's almost two in the morning, and here I am, trying to write this damn story. If this chapter sucks, sorry. So I think I'll answer the reviews, in the hopes of getting some more...

**Lady Pyrefly: **Haha, you're so awesome.

**Darkest Midnight: **Yes, I updated soon, I think...I've been meaning to read Night Drive (kick ASS story, by the way), just haven't had the time for it with school and crap you know? But soon, I will...

**mr.giraffe800: **Thanks!

**Iuz the Old: **Okay...um, thanks for reviewing.

**Overactive Mind: **Robin? Bi? Well, you'll just have to read and find out then huh? And knowing I'm leaving you in suspense, made me smile, thanks, lol.

Tet: So here is Chapter Twelve, bitches.

**Chapter Twelve:** _Jack Ash, Lemonade Shots, and a Stripper_

* * *

We broke apart, and stared at each other for a minute.

"Beast Boy...", she whispered.

I could still feel her breath on my lips.

"I-I couldn't help myself..."

She looked down at the ground and then back into my eyes. It was intense.

"I like you...Beast Boy."

My eyes widened as I tried to comprehend what she had just said. Three words, so magnificently strung together, yet with so much meaning.

"I like you too..." We both smiled.

"So, then...are we going out, I guess?"

"Yeah, I guess we are." I took her hand into mine, but then felt it rip away. I looked up into her eyes with shock coursing through me.

But no one was there; Terra was running through the grass screaming.

"RAVEN! RAVEN, COME BACK YOU JACK ASH!" Oh yeah, Terra didn't like to curse.

I got up and ran after her. She stopped at a tall oak tree, that I assumed Raven had run up into.

"Beast Boy, you have to go get her!"

"Huh? Why me?"

"You stupid! I mean, um, you intelligent boy! You can turn into a bird and bring her back or something."

"B-But I'm not wearing my uniform, my clothes won't transform with me...", I spluttered, trying not to think of what I thought was soon to come.

"Beast Booooooooy...", she said seductively, using her feminicity (is that even a word?) against me, that girl.

"Fine. But don't look!"

I went to the other side of the tree, away from all the people, and more importantly, Terra. As I threw my clothes off, I regretted ever stopping the car at all. I should have squashed the little rat, and kept going.

I transformed into a bluejay, or in my case, greenjay, and flew up to where I thought Raven could be.

"Bye ByeBirdie!", I heard Terra yell from the ground.

I finally spotted her and grabbed her with my claws, or toes, or feet, whatever. I dropped her of into Terra's hands and flew to the other side of the tree where my clothes were. Or where they should have been.

There was nothing there.

I flew back to Terra, to tell her, and then remembered I couldn't communicate with her as a bird. She seemed to know what was going on though; we both saw a group of teenage girls around our age running away through the park with my clothes. I sighed. Or chirped, whatever.

"Um Houston, we have a problem."

No shit.

"Okay, just like, go up there transform and make a loin cloth or something. I have no clothes for you and we're too far from home for you to just fly. And you know me I can't drive. I had like, five shots of free lemonade samples in K-Mart. That shit _does _shit to me."

I chirped my agreement, remembering her drunken stumble into the bra section, walking around with a thong on her head. It was too funny to stop her.

Five minutes later there I was, climbing down the tree, loin cloth and all.

"Ha, you look good."

"Why thank you..."

We walked back towards the car, me shivering all the while.

It was windy too, and I was violently shaking.

As we approached the car, there was a sudden gush of wind, and immediately I felt ten times colder. Only when I heard Terra moan, yes moan, did I realize something was wrong. I looked down to see my skirt, excuse me, 'loin cloth', flying across the parking lot, leaving me there, bare, butt naked. What was it about parking lots making me strip?

I looked into Terra's eyes, but they were fixed somewhere else; I didn't blame her, I work out a lot.

I blushed and ran to the car and threw myself in. She came, ten seconds later, and I could only cover myself up with my hands.

"Beast Boy, you know what we have to do right?"

My initial thought was sex, but that couldn't be it. There was silence.

"You have to wear the clothes we got Starfire for Christmas. You can't go into the tower like that! I mean, I wouldn't mind,", again that look she had when she was moaning, "but I dunno about the rest of the team, you know..."

"Yeah, yeah fine." But then I remembered what we had gotten Star for christmas. Pink pajama pants, with feet attached and a thing in the back to open when you have to poop, I guessed. Starfire had seen them once and wanted them so bad, she squealed and by accident set off her eye lasermajiggies and burnt through five racks of them. Needless to say, after that scene, we didn't end up buying them.

But any clothes were better than no clothes.. We pulled up to the tower and Terra handed me the pants and went outside for a cigarette. No I'm joking, she just waited outside the car, singing a song about a turkey named Yakkle.

And I'm not joking...oh, the irony of it all.

I stepped out of the car into the cold night air and felt cold, obviously. As I went to the trunk to get the gifts Terra came up behind me and muttered "Nice ass..."

The poop door was open! I buttoned it quickly and turned around to face Terra.

"My, you've sure seen a lot of me tonight, huh?"

"Merry Christmas, Beast Boy!", and she kissed me. God, it felt so good, her warm body pressing up against mine.

"Now come on! Chop chop, let's get this crap in the house, ahora!"

I set it all down on the floor in the kitchen in the dark, and then turned on the light.

"Holy, Captain Crunch.", Terra breathed.

I gasped.

There was Starfire lying on top of Robin, lying on the table, lying with Starfire who was lying on top of Robin, who was lying on the table, lying with Starfire who was lying on Robin, who was lying on-well, you get the idea.

They had just been making out. They pulled apart and turned to look at us. I saw a deep blush enter both of their faces.

I looked at Terra and she looked at me, and we took the bags and went into my room.

Oh, what a night.

I turned on the light in my room, but no one was lying on a table making out.

"Let's wrap this crap, no pun intended."

"I forget, what'd I get for Robin?"

"Well, now I'm starting to think that a condom would have been a better choice, but you got him a box of assorted hair gels, sprays, pomades, etc."

"Okay…look, don't tell anyone this okay?"

Terra saluted me. "Scout's honor."

"Okay, well, I keep walking in on Robin and Star, um, doin' stuff."

She narrowed her eyes in puzzlement.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Well…you know, typical, boyfriend/girlfriend stuff."

There was a pause.

"I think I know where this is heading."

"You do?"

"Yeah, and look Beast Boy, you're really sexy, and I like you a lot but I'm just not ready to have se-"

"TERRA! That's not what I'm asking you, god."

"Okay good, cause I was kind of mentally freaking out…"

"Yeah, well, calm down. Listen, Robin confronted me about it and told me not to tell Speedy or anyone. Why especially not Speedy? There's nothing going on between them is there?"

Terra raised her eyebrows and had a distant far off look in her eyes. I thought I heard her mutter "God, that would be hott…", but I wasn't sure.

"Terra? TERRA! Stop daydreaming and answer me."

"Whahuhwha?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, um, I," she tried to compose herself, "yeah, look. I'm sure there's nothing going on between them. Spiky head probably just doesn't want Speedy to be an ass. Which, is incredibly hard to do, cause he's Speedy."

I agreed.

We finished wrapping the gifts in silence, except for Terra occasionally performing one of her dramatic sneezes, or violent hiccups, which she said were to due to "the cold night air in California."

She got up to leave.

"Well, night Beast Boy…"

I walked to her, and kissed her.

"Night."

As she walked towards me, I suddenly realized our huge problem, we had been so neglectful of all night.

"Terra…", I said slowly. She turned around.

"Yahh?", she asked, in a German accent. I hoped she wasn't planning to perform her role of 'Olga, the mystic beauty queen of Germany'. Oh, the long days in Titans Tower.

"How…uh, how are we going to tell Raven that we're going out?"

I saw the doom flicker in her dark gray eyes, that I had just been struggling to hold inside of me.

"I-I don't know."

* * *

Tet: So, that was Chapter Twelve…Yep, wow Chapter Twelve. So freakin' review, yeah I'm talking to YOU! YOU review. And I'll see you all bright and early for Chapter Thirteen.

**Thanks for reading.**


	13. MUST, be unlucky Oh my

Tetra: I decided to resurrect this fic. It's been a looooong time. I'd like to thank Anna, for talking to me on AIM, and realizing how bored I was. Also, YO MOMMA, the show on mtv, for giving me a two hour break from this fic so I didn't lose my mind when I was writing this chapter...umm..who else? Star Jones, for being annoying, and giving me a reason to wake up to watch The View, in the hopes that someone will yell at her. My mini-trampoline, for letting me attempt triple axels in the air. And, spring break, and six flags. And my 'friends', for causing so much drama.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

She sat down on my bed.

"F-Fuck...", she stuttered again, "we've got a problem."

"I know."

I looked around the room, almost as if hoping the answer would pop out of the walls at me. When I looked back at Terra, she was playing with a hot wheels car on the floor.

"Vroom! Vroom!", she said pushing it up and down on the carpet.

"Terra..."

She looked up at me.

"Oh! Right...Raven." She threw the car at the wall.

It bounced off loudly, and we both looked at each other, Terra wide-eyed.

"I don't know why I did that."

I sighed.

"Terra, what the fuck are we going to do?"

I paced the room, and she didn't answer.

"TERRA!"

I had looked back at her, and she was again playing with the toy car.

She looked at me and then threw it at the wall again.

"Heh?"

I stared at her and shook my head.

"What's going on in here?"

OH MY FUCKING JESUS CHRIST LORD GOD.

It was Raven.

Dead silence.

In my head I was screaming.

I didn't dare look at Terra.

"Hello?"

Raven stood in the doorway, looking at me and Terra and around the room.

Nobody said anything.

"HELLO? ANYBODY HOME?"

She looked from me to Terra, to the car on the floor.

"Hi."

Terra had finally spoken, and me and Raven jumped at the sound of a different voice.

"Finally...what the fuck is going on? I heard like, two bangs, and I saw the light on in here. What are you guys doing?"

I instantly looked at Terra who was already gazing deep into my eyes, trying to communicate with me across the room.

Silence.

Raven looked bewildered.

I cleared my throat.

"Um, just…wrapping gifts.", I said, my throat all scratchy and raw sounding.

"You're joking right?"

"Huh?", I asked Raven.

"Where's the wrapping paper?"

Fuck.

My eyes swept the floor and pulled up to reach Terra's across the room. She didn't have such a good poker face. Her eyes were wide, and I could easily see fear in them. But then again, my hand was shaking...

"Wrapping paper?", Terra said out of nowhere.

Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, wrapping paper."

"I...", Terra scratched her head. She was clearly stalling for time.

I knew I had to distract Raven somehow.

"Did you know that wrapping paper was invented in the 1400's?", said Terra's voice, not mine. She seemed to have been thinking along the same lines.

"Huh?", Raven and I said at the same time.

"Yes. Wrapping paper, yet then know as, _la gift decour,_ was a common household item back in the olden days of England.", and Terra went on into a long speech about wrapping paper.

I took the time to think of an excuse.

I couldn't think of one.

"-and, did you know that in France they have stores on every block that only sell wrapping paper? Yep, that they do, Madame. And,-"

"OKAY! Okay, Terra, jesus."

"Yes!", Terra clapped her hands. "Jesus! Ahh, what a good man. Our lord indeed. Did you know th-"

Raven walked out of the room.

I stared at Terra, and she let out a deep breath.

"That was close.", she admitted.

"Oh man, I know, I know..." I walked to her and took her hands.

"You were amazing." I smiled at her.

"Aww, BB, that was nothing. You should listen to me when I start talking about figure skating. Which, IS a sport, by the way. Did you-"

I kissed her and she stopped talking.

That's when Raven walked back in the room.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. No way.", she stared at us, horrified.

"I-I, Raven, I can explain."

"No. She covered her eyes. It-It's fine."

Terra rolled her eyes.

"Nothing is ever FINE."

Raven looked up at her.

"I challenge you to, YO MOMMA!"


End file.
